


Valentine’s in Moominvalley

by Brythonnia



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Like lots of it, M/M, Other characters are featured but aren’t all that important so I haven’t bothered tagging them, Valentine's Day, date, just because why not, just the boys freaking out about not being good enough, little bit of angst?, this is just 4000 words of them making cards for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brythonnia/pseuds/Brythonnia
Summary: One beautiful summers day, Moomintroll learns of a winter holiday named Valentine’s Day. Desperate to celebrate this holiday dedicated to love with his boyfriend the two decide to celebrate it in the middle of July instead. Unfortunately things don’t always go to plan...
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Valentine’s in Moominvalley

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got a job at a card shop and have been forced to spend hours upon hours staring at Valentine’s cards for the past three weeks. So of course my brain starts deciding which cards Snufkin and Moomin would buy one another. Which eventually lead to this fic. So enjoy I guess.

It was another gorgeous summer’s day in Moomin Valley. The sun was shining brightly, birds were singing their songs in the trees, and beautiful flowers bloomed in the valley below.

Five good friends sat in a field full with some of those beautiful flowers. Two of them were making flower crowns together. Not for any particular purpose, but more because they just wanted to.

Snufkin was laid down with his head resting on his dear Moomintroll’s legs, dozing as Moomin skilfully wove together flowers abSniff had been roped into playing some sort of game with Little My nearby. Moomin didn’t quite understand what the game was about but he knew it had something to do with stacking flowers. And he knew that Sniff was losing.

Snorkmaiden was sat opposite Moomin, making her own flower crown. Unlike Moomin, who liked to think about the meaning of flowers when picking which ones to use for his crown, Snorkmaiden was more interested in which flowers were the prettiest. This wasn’t to say that she wasn’t interested in the language of flowers at all. She thought the really romantic ones were lovely. She just happened to be in the mood to make a pretty one. Hidden meanings be damned.

It was peaceful in the valley. The five friends not needing to say much to each other today. Other than Little My and Sniff arguing over the rules of their game of course. It was when the two had finally gone quietly back to their game that Snorkmaiden sighed wistfully.

Moomin looked over to her, “What’s wrong Snorkmaiden?” He asked.

“Nothing really. I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Do you remember that merchant who passed through Moomin Valley last week?” Moomin nodded in affirmation, “She shared some stories with me about her travels and the things she’s seen and well, did you know that there’s a whole holiday that’s all about love?”

“There is?”

Snufkin tipped his hat off his face just enough that he could see Snorkmaiden from underneath.

“Do you happen to be talking about Valentine’s day Snorkmaiden?” He said looking at her inquisitively.

“Yes! That’s exactly what I’m talking about!” She exclaimed.

Moomin looked confused, “So what is this Valentine’s day exactly?”

“Oh it’s a really lovely holiday,” Snorkmaiden explained, “It’s when couples celebrate their love, people confess their feelings for one another and for secret admirers to send the most romantic letters!”

“That does sound lovely.” Moomin agreed, “I wonder why we don’t celebrate it here in Moomin Valley?”

“I’m sure some people must, but only those that don’t hibernate. It’s celebrated in the winter, you see Moomin. So we’d never get to celebrate ourselves because we’re always asleep during the winter.” Snorkmaiden replied.

Moomin looked put down at this news. A whole holiday just for love and he has to sleep through it! It was just his luck.

Oh how he’d love to spend the day with his boyfriend Snufkin and write him a romantic letter and maybe go on a picnic date or something equally as fun! But he wouldn’t get to do any of that at all.

Snufkin had been studying Moomin’s face throughout the conversation, ever since he moved his hat to speak to Snorkmaiden. Moomin looked so crestfallen to learn that he wouldn’t get to celebrate Valentine’s Day due to hibernation. Snufkin had never mentioned Valentine’s Day to him before. He knew of it of course, from his travels over the winter. He’d just never had a reason to celebrate it himself before.

He looked at Moomin some more as he pondered over what he could do to cheer him up. The idea struck him quickly. If Moomin couldn’t be awake at Valentine’s, then he’d just have to bring Valentine’s Day to Moomin! It was a brilliant idea!

He looked up at Moomin, confident in his plan and said “What if we celebrate it anyway? There’s no rule saying we have to celebrate it in winter, and if there was you know I’d just break it anyway.”

Moomin beamed and his whole face lit up with it. It was a look that always brought a smile to Snufkin’s face as well.

“We could?! That’d be amazing!” Moomin reaches down and hugs his startled boyfriend, giving him a quick squeeze before settling into a more relaxed hug and tugging Snufkin to sit fully in his lap.

“How about we pick a day? Maybe in a week? Then we’d have time to make cards for one another and come up with a good date idea.” Snufkin suggested, already brainstorming some ideas.

“Oh that sounds wonderful!” Moomin let Snufkin lean back and out of the hug, still sat in his lap, and put his now finished flower crown on top of his hatless head.

The rest of the day was spent lazing about in the flower field. Moomin and Snorkmaiden talking animatedly about valentine’s day. Snufkin, who had gone back to lying down with his head in Moomin’s lap, offered his opinion when it was needed but was otherwise content to just listen to their excitement.

—-

That night Moomin was so giddy and excited he could hardly sleep! He’d eventually settled on a date idea with Snufkin that afternoon. They’d go for a walk up the Lonely Mountain and have a picnic.

It wasn’t all that different from something they’d usually do together. However they only ever went up the mountain with just the two of them, so it was special to them. Plus they’d be bringing a proper picnic this time. It was going to be wonderful.

Moomin couldn’t wait to give Snufkin a romantic Valentine’s Day letter. He’d explained all the details of Valentine’s Day to his parents over dinner that evening. He spoke so much and so fast that Moominmamma had to remind him to breath when his face started turning red.

Upon hearing that Moomin would be writing a very important letter to Snufkin just for the occasion, Moominpappa offered to surrender his study to Moomin for the week saying something about a proper desk being vital to writing a proper letter.

Moomin was over the moon! He was going to start writing his love letter tomorrow so he could have as much time as possible to get it right. It had to be perfect.

Somehow through all the excitement, he eventually managed to fall asleep.

——

It had been almost two whole days since Snufkin and Moomintroll had made their Valentine’s Day plans together, and Snufkin hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Moomin since.

The first day he spent alone, he hadn’t thought anything of it. The young couple didn’t spend absolutely every day together after all. But this was the second morning in a row that Moomin hadn’t come by his campsite to at least say hello.

That was okay though. Snufkin would just go and seek him out himself. He had probably just gotten wrapped up in something and probably needed the break.

Plan in mind, he put out the last embers of his morning fire and headed across the bridge towards Moominhouse. Reaching the front door in no time and knocking before opening the door a crack to find Moominmamma sat on the nearby sofa knitting.

“Hello dear,” Moominmamma greeted him, “It’s nice of you to visit.”

“Hi Moominmamma, is Moomin around today?” He asked, stepping inside the living room to speak with her.

Moominmamma paused in her knitting to put one of her hands on her snout, “I think he’s upstairs in Moominpappa’s study. He hasn’t come out of that room in a while.”

“I’ll see if I can get him to take a break then.” Snufkin said as he smiled at Moominmamma and headed to the stairs.

Moominmamma smiled back “Good luck.” And returned to her knitting.

Moomin was exactly where Moominmamma had said he’d be. The door was shut tight so Snufkin knocked gently hoping not to disturb Moomin too badly. He wouldn’t want him to get angry with him for interrupting whatever it was that he was doing.

When a few seconds passed by without an answer Snufkin quietly opened the door, just enough to poke his head round to see into the room. Sure enough, there was Moomin, sat at his father’s desk. He was hunched over it, pen in hand. There was a whole novel’s worth of scrunched up paper balls littering the place.

Snufkin stood there for a moment or two, not quite sure how to proceed. Should he really interrupt Moomin? Said Moomintroll started muttering to himself and scrawling across the piece of paper currently sat in front of him as if he was crossing out a large paragraph.

Most of his mutterings went unheard but Snufkin managed to hear just enough to figure out that he was writing his Valentine’s Day letter for Snufkin. He seemed to be taking this whole thing very seriously. Snufkin felt a coil of anxiety settle at the bottom of his stomach.

He backed out of the room and closed the door as quietly as he’d opened it, hesitantly making his way downstairs in search of Moominmamma. Moominmamma had since migrated to the kitchen and had set about brewing a pot of tea. Snufkin silently took a seat at the table, the scrape of the chair being pulled out being enough to catch Moominmamma’s attention.

“No luck then dear?” She asked, taking out a second mug to join the first sat beside the kettle on the stove.

“I didn’t even really try in the end.” Snufkin admitted.

The two lapsed into silence as Snufkin attempted to gather his thoughts a little. He was eternally grateful when Moominmamma placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him, breaking him away from his thoughts. It was his favourite tea. Moominmamma really was the best. He took a small sip. It was still piping hot and burnt his tongue but it was just what he needed.

“Moomin’s really excited for us to celebrate Valentine’s Day together isn’t he?” Snufkin glanced up at Moominmamma where she sat opposite him at the table with her own mug of tea.

She blew on the hot liquid and took a sip before replying, “He seems to be. He’s spent the last two days holed up in that study, refusing to come out for anything.”

The coil of anxiety in Snufkin’s stomach curled even tighter at hearing this. He tried to hide his anxious expression behind his mug as he drank some more tea but obviously didn’t do a good enough job as Mamma immediately asked if everything was okay.

He pulled his hat down a little over his head to hide his face as he said “He just seems so excited and I’m worried that I’ll disappoint him. That he won’t find it romantic enough and he’ll have to break up with me.” Snufkin couldn’t help but tear up a little as he stared down at his tea, though he was determined not to cry.

“Oh Snufkin you poor thing. Moomin isn’t going to be disappointed or break up with you. That much I can promise you.” She leant across the table and gently laid her paw over one of his. He immediately moved his paw so they were holding hands instead. Though Snufkin wasn’t overly fond of touching, he found Moominmamma’s attempt at comfort very successful.

“I know that really Moominmamma. I just can’t help but think these things sometimes. Moomin’s so excited and it looks like he’s putting a lot of effort into his card for me. I just want to do something special for him too.” Snufkin confessed.

“You can still do that Snufkin. Are you making him anything?”

“Yes. A card, same as him but I haven’t even started it yet.” He replied, looking despaired at his predicament.

“Well you’re welcome to use any materials you may find around the house. I think I have some card making things in my craft room. I haven’t had any use for them lately so you’re welcome to help yourself to any of it.” Moominmamma offered.

Snufkin looked up at her, “Really? That’s too kind of you.”

“Nonsense. It’s no trouble. Just let me know if you need a hand with anything, anything at all.”

“Right. Thank you Mamma. For the tea and the help. For everything really. I better go get started if I want to make it perfect for Moomin.” And with that Snufkin dashed off upstairs with a new sense of determination to replace the anxieties in his gut.

Snufkin worked well into the afternoon. Only stopping to snack on some sandwiches Moominmamma had brought up for him around midday.

He got really into the creative process, using lots of different materials. He had painted flowers all over the card in lovely reds and pinks. Then he’d found some lace that he’d cut up and stuck along the edges as a border. He felt a bit bad about using the lace but Moominmamma had assured him that it was okay to use anything he found in her craft room and it was just perfect for his card after all!

Things started to go down hill once he found the glitter. Snufkin could admit that he’d maybe gotten a little over enthusiastic and used just a little bit too much. It was too late to turn back now though, it was time for the final part.

Once the front had dried thoroughly, during which time Snufkin had practiced a new song he was writing on his harmonica, he set about writing the message inside. Inside he listed all the things he loved about Moomin. The way he told the most exciting stories, how his tail curled up around Snufkin’s when they sat next to each other and the way his eyes sparkled in the light of the moon. It was so incredibly easy for him to write all the reasons why he loved Moomin. In the end he struggled to fit them all on the page!

Finally it was done. He strode downstairs, feeling much better about the whole thing, with the card tucked under his arm.

He found the Moomin family, minus Moomintroll, all sat around the table on the veranda eating an early dinner. They asked if he’d join them but he’d declined in favour of spending some time fishing and wondering what Moomin’s card would look like. He guess he’d just have to find out.

———

The moon hung high in the sky. The lovely dinner Moominmamma had brought up for him several hours ago sat untouched on the desk and had since gone cold. Moomin’s head was resting in his hands, his snout turned downwards.

It was hopeless! He’d never be able to write the perfect romantic letter for Snufkin. All week he’d been in the study desperately trying to write something, anything! With no success.

His first few attempts were much too long and fanciful. Snufkin would never be able to read through it all. So he tried making them shorter, maybe write a little poem. However he found it even more difficult. Moomin just loved so much about Snufkin that he struggled to do justice to his feelings. Everything he wrote just felt mediocre. It was definitely not his best work.

Now it was the night before he was due to celebrate Valentine’s Day with Snufkin and he still didn’t have anything written! A stray tear fell from the end of his snout, splashing onto the blank paper below him. He leaned back, surprised. He hadn’t realised he was so close to tears.

Moomin scrubbed at his eyes. He was being so stupid! He should be able to do this. Moomin felt something flair up inside of him and his brow furrowed. This was so stupid! He was never going to be able to write anything good enough and Snufkin was going to hate whatever terrible letter he gave him, so he might as well just get it all over with.

With this thought Moomin began scrawling on the page in front of him furiously. So furiously that he managed to rip the page in half. He scrunched it up and threw it behind him, the set back doing nothing but fuelling his determination to just have the letter done already. 

In moments he had finished it. It was awful. Possibly the worst piece of writing he’d ever done. But Moomin couldn’t care less, he was just glad the whole thing was over.

Moomin slumped in his chair, suddenly exhausted. The long day finally catching up with him. He folded the letter, placing it in an envelope with Snufkin’s name written across the front. Tucking the full envelope under his arm, Moomin trudged off to bed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

—-

This was it. The day Snufkin and Moomintroll were set to celebrate Valentine’s Day together. Snufkin stepped out of his tent that morning, greeted by the sun’s warm rays, a smile plastered on his face. He was rather excited about today.

He pottered around his campsite for a few minutes, just wasting time before he made his way over to Moominhouse to pick up Moomin. The card he’d made Moomin was carefully wrapped in brown paper. Snufkin’s smile widened as he shifted his grip on the card. He was looking forward to giving it to Moomintroll.

Upon reaching the front door to the Moominhouse Snufkin knocked once before letting himself in. Moominmamma could be heard washing dishes in the kitchen as she called out in greeting. Moominpappa was sat in the front room reading his paper, he looked over the top as he wished Snufkin a good morning.

“Good morning to you too Moominpappa.” Snufkin replied, “Is Moomin ready to go out yet?”

“I don’t think so quite yet Snufkin, but you’re welcome to come and sit with me while you wait. I’ve just sent Little My up to check on him so he shouldn’t be long.” Moominpappa said.

Snufkin went and joined him on the sofa, glancing up to the ceiling, where Moomin’s room would be, worriedly. He knew how Little My could be. He just hoped that she wasn’t too mean to him.

Moomintroll was definitely not ready when Snufkin had come to fetch him. He was still tucked up in bed, sound asleep. Blissfully unaware of how he happened to be sleeping in while his boyfriend patiently awaiting him to appear. Lucky, or maybe not so lucky, for Moomin a certain little mymble was making her way up the stairs to come and remedy this right away.

The gentle way she opened the door to Moomin’s room was in contrast to the rude awakening he was about to receive. Little My crept over to the bed and sprung up onto it and the occupant curled up inside.

Moomin let out a winded oomph! sound as Little My made impact right on his stomach, much to her enjoyment. He sat up straight and glared at her as he yelled, “Curse you Little My!”

He tried to make a swipe at her but she was too quick. Little My bolted out of Moomin’s room, cackling all the way, leaving behind a fuming Moomintroll.

“You’ll thank me later!” She called out, disappearing. Most likely off to make more mischief someplace else.

Taking a breath, Moomin calmed down for a moment, letting the incident go. It was just one of the hazards of living with Little My he supposed. This calm only lasted a moment though as Moomin suddenly realised what day it is. He was meant to be meeting Snufkin! He leaned out his window to have a look at the sun. It was already high in the sky, it must be nearly noon already. How could he oversleep like this! He hoped he hadn’t made Snufkin mad.

In a mad dash he left his room, only to re-enter seconds later to grab the letter he’d left beside his bed before making his second attempt at leaving. He almost fell down the stairs in his haste and when he reached the bottom he was greeted with the sight of Snufkin all ready and waiting for him. Little My was there too speaking to Snufkin, she stopped once Moomin entered the room however.

“I told you you’d thank me later.” Little My smugly said to the troll, “So go on then. Thank me.”

Moomintroll only grumbled in response, making the small mymble laugh.

It was then that Snufkin interjected. Turning to Moomin he asked “Are you all ready to leave dove? Moominmamma has the picnic all ready for us.”

Moomin couldn’t contain his excitement, “Yes! I am.”

“Great. We should still be able to get up to the top of The Lonely Mountain in good time.” Snufkin replied. Together the couple carried the supplies they’d need for the short journey and their picnic and off they went.

—-

Snufkin was right. They did manage to make it to the top of The Lonely Mountain in no time at all. And what a beautiful day for a walk such as this. There were so many pretty flowers and plants to admire along the way. Once or twice they even stopped to pick a few. The two were planning on bringing back a bouquet of flowers for Moominmamma as a thank you for making up the picnic for them both.

Once they reached the top they found a nice sunny spot, not too close to the edge but with a nice view of the valley below to lay down their picnic blanket. They opened up the picnic basket to find an array of different foods inside. It was almost enough for a feast!

“That sure is a lot of food. I hope we don’t end up wasting any of Mamma’s delicious cooking.” Moomin stated, looking into the basket wondering just how she managed to fill it up so much. No wonder the basket was so heavy!

“Yes there is but I’m sure any leftovers will get eaten up by Sniff and Little My once we return home.” Said Snufkin.

Moomin nodded in response. Snufkin was so smart, he always knew what to do. It was one of the many things he loved about him. And with that they both started tucking into the food.

The food tasted just as good as it looked and after skipping dinner last night, then breakfast that morning, Moomin was starving. Between the two of them they managed to eat most of the basket of food. It was hard to resist as it had been packed with all their favourite treats. The boys would have to make sure the bouquet they gifted to Moominmamma was extra big and beautiful to properly show their gratitude.

Once the two were full they laid about in the grass for a while, unable to move with how stuffed they were.

“I think I ate too much.” Moomin groaned as he shielded his face with his arm dramatically. Snufkin let out a little laugh.

Taking Moomin’s paw in this he rolled onto his side to look at Moomin better, “Yes but it was lovely, wasn’t it?”

“Oh yes! I wouldn’t expect any less from Moominmamma after all. It was absolutely wonderful!” Moomin replied, removing his arm so he could look over at Snufkin. He smiled, this was so lovely. He wished he could just live in this moment forever, staring at his boyfriend’s mesmerising face. But moments like this never last.

Snufkin got an excited smile on his face as he suggested they finally swap cards. Moomin’s relaxed expression faltered for a moment as he felt a swooping feeling in his stomach. Right. The cards.

Sensing Moomin’s apprehension, Snufkin had Moomin open his card first. Moomin carefully unwrapped the brown paper from around the card as if he was afraid of breaking it. As soon as he had done so, glitter poured off the card and all over Moomin’s white fur. He looked shocked, but quickly dissolved into giggles. Snufkin let slip a few of his own at the situation, hiding his mouth behind his face as he did so.

“This’ll be impossible to wash out of my fur you know.” said Moomin, grinning at Snufkin, who only giggled some more.

Just as carefully as he had opened it, Moomin studied the front of the card. The hand painted flowers, the lace, the obscene amount of glitter. Snufkin must have spent a lot of time on this card. Moomin glanced at his letter, sat between himself and Snufkin, feeling guilty at the lack of effort on his part. That feeling was forgotten however when Moomin opened the card, and was replaced with complete adoration. The entire inside of the card was filled with paragraph upon paragraph of all the reasons why Snufkin loved him. Reading through it all thoroughly made the young troll tear up. He all but tackled Snufkin into the biggest hug he could give, thanking him repeatedly for such a wonderful card. Moomin knew he’d treasure it forever.

Now it was time to give Snufkin his letter. He couldn’t avoid the inevitable. Moomin refused to even look at Snufkin as he handed it over. He couldn’t bear to see the look of disappointment he was sure to have at the lacklustre attempt at a love letter. Moomin heard the rustle of paper as Snufkin ripped open the envelope. Bracing himself for what was to come, a different type of tears sprang to his eyes as after a few moments of silence Snufkin let out a short but loud bark of a laugh. He had opened the letter and inside it simply read:

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
Writing this was impossible,  
Unlike loving you.

A stray tear hit the ground as Moomin gloomily said “You hate it don’t you? You can tell me if you do.”

There was more silence before Snufkin gingerly took Moomin’s snout into his hands and made him look up to meet him in the eye. He was smiling sweetly at the troll as he brought a hand up to wipe at his tears.

“Oh my dear Moomintroll. I loved it. You could not have written me a more perfect poem if you’d really tried. And it seems like you have.” He told him with all the warmth he could muster.

Moomin sniffed a little, “You really like it?” he questioned, not quite able to bring himself to believe it.

“I do. Absolutely.” Snufkin replied and he leaned in to place a kiss upon Moomin’s snout. This made Moomin smile once more and turn a little red in the face.

“Thank you Snufkin.”

“Whatever for dove?”

“Just for being you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! If you’re looking for more Moomin content I suggest following my crafty Instagram account @bluefrogginboi where I’m currently detailing my attempt at making a Moomin themed quilt.


End file.
